Abyssalism
Abyssalism, literally meaning: wicked heart; evil god; evil design is the religion worshiped by the Abyssal. The Abyssalism worship The Original Fallen, the strongest Abyssal in the history of the Multi-Universe that lived billion years ago, not The Fallen II, who is also know as Isaac Ray Perm Westcott, the Dark Emperor of DEM Emprie. The only known cultist follower know is Shogo Makishima from Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire: according to Isaac Westcott, The Fallen expects that all his followers — so named "Abyssalists" — bring nothing less than utter destruction and death. Shogo always used to pray to the Fallen before a fight, asking for a "good kill." If he is unsuccessful, or is not allowed to kill, he prays for forgiveness. Despite Isaac is a Abyssal, he is not a worship of Fallen because he consider himself as a God and hates to admit another God above him. The main logo of the Abyssalism is the Swastika, which is the symbol used by Adolf Hitler's party during the World War II, the symbol was used to mean "good luck" but now means "wicked heart" as Isaac Westcott used the symbol as the logo of DEM Empire. Abyssalism is a religion born from the death and destruction inflicted by the many wars fought in the history of the universe. It is built upon the fundamental belief that an evil god called Abyssal is the root cause of war and seeks an end to all life by stimulating the hearts of mankind to destroy each other. The Abyssalism first existed within the mythos of numerous religions as the embodiment of evil, reflecting the worst aspects of life. The general populace may have only heard of him in passing but priests and priestesses of every nation are familiar with his tales and detest him for them. But some priests would instead grow to worship Fallen as a real god and hold him up as an example they should follow. Not because they interpreted him as something other than evil but because they believed that evil was the real nature of the world, ironically, Eckidina KnightWalker think like that. They were the ones who only paid lip service to their vows without believing in the good they preached, instead feeling darker desires more keenly than their brethren. So they broke off from their convents and chose to venerate Fallen as one who represents what the world truly is and the ruin it will inevitably become. The Way of Fallen is to believe in killing all living things and that every kill is a prayer and sacrifice to their god. It was inevitable that the cult would become a home to the cruelest and most depraved of individuals. The cultists kept their monasteries and actions hidden away from the spotlight, operating in remote locations to avoid attention but would nevertheless draw the worst of society to join their cause. And yet it was a religion that followed strict philosophical guidelines as if to contrast the heinous nature of its beliefs. Unlike other religious orders where weapons are prohibited are restricted, Abyssalists gladly arm themselves with any weapon meant for killing, particularly those forged with the intent to cause as much pain as possible. The Abyssalists’ beliefs spurred them to invent immortality so they could abuse that power to its utmost without dying and revel in ecstasy of murder on the battlefield. The cult used the bodies of believers in forbidden rituals in pursuit of this goal. When their forbidden skills had been completed, one particular believer was chosen above the rest to test it. Said success made him exalted among his fellow Abyssalists as they saw him as the avatar of their god’s will. He was given a cursed scythe forged for drawing an enemy’s blood rather than killing them. The wounds it creates cannot heal naturally, instead only worsening over time and combating any attempt to restore them. Shogo’s immortality means that he cannot be killed by blood loss, damaged organs, dismembered limbs, disembowelment, suffocation, poison, illness and even decapitation, he only can be killed if someone uses Light Force against him. His body is able to endure any injury inflicted upon it, even resist most forms of damage outright, without losing his life force though he is still susceptible to pain. He can even recover from any injury inflicted on his body but, while much faster than other human beings and capable of healing injuries impossible for others, it isn’t a fast process in itself. Fortunately for him, he can continue function regardless of most injuries. ''About Worship'' Abyssalist worship the god Fallen, the god of pain, death, and destruction (not to be compared with the devil but however is more like Loki from Norse mythology). Abyssalism is much darker than most religions and in ancient times Abyssalists would sacrifice to Fallen, however, now in modern times Abyssalists pray more often rather than sacrificing. Abyssalism has many prayers that can be said to appease Fallen. ''6 Commandments'' #Never leave a sacrifice alive #No man made pleasures (alcohol, sex, drugs, etc) #Your children must be Abyssalist #The only way to leave Abyssalism is to commit suicide #Enjoy pain, understand pain, and live life without fearing pain #Deprivation and sacrifice are good ways to show devotion, do it often ''The laws of pain'' #Those who do not join our religion will die by the hands of those who have. #You must harm yourself as dedication.(Pain= Pleasure) #For those who do not understand the pain of others have no right to inflict that pain elsewhere. ''Prayers'' *''"Hail Fallen, full of mercy, the lord is with thee, blessed art thou among the dead and blessed is the wicked heart. Holy Fallen, father of death, pray for us sinners now in this hour of our death. Amen."'' *''"Our Fallen, our savior, who dwells in darkness, hollow be your heart. Thy name be known, your glory shown, to fools who turn against you. Grant us your power, our daily torment, and raise us above all mortals, to let your faithful spill sinners' blood in your unending kingdom and sacrifice their souls to you. Amen."'' *''"Beloved but anguished God of our faith. let us pray to you once again. Let us be filled with your infinite path of destruction. Let us abuse your power once again, to create the mayhem you so deserve. Let us create the destruction you so want. Forgive us for using this power again, for this may be our last time. In the name of the evil God's name, Fallen. Amen."'' *''"Our lord who art un the dark land, accursed be thy name. Thy cult will come, thy will shall be done, on earth as is in hell. Give us this night, our darkest blood, and condemn us our trespasses as we sacrifice those who trespass against you. Lead us all into temptation, and deliver us all from good. Amen."'' *''"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, we're all gonna die so lets fill our lust. Lets burn the bridges and the cities too, claim all the blood for Fallen-sama and sacrificing the hearts of the heathens who wrong him so. Be fearless to the death that follows our trail. We will never give way to the grasp of the heathens, but send them back to the ashes from which they began. Amen."'' *''"Hail Fallen, full of glory, the power is with thee; wicked hope in this ocean of blood, and wicked is the fruit of thy fiendish heart. Lord Fallen, destroyer of the creation, slay for us sinners, now in this hour of death. Amen."'' *''"Fallen-sama, I give to you my life and art, I give to you my soul forever. Through you I find salvation, and through you I will find death. For you I will live through hell, and for you I will feel pain. In hopes that I follow well, I give my blood, my existence. Fallen bless, Amen". '' *''"Fallen, help me through this cruel world. This cold, hollow world we call home. As people laugh and smile, let them see. See me as a shadow that lashes out. Upon my prey of innocent lives. Oh, Fallen, thy God of pain and hate. Please let these clueless, lifeless souls. Of a human shell realize this. This agony of torture and the smell. The stench of their own families blood. Please, Fallen, bring me thy strength. The strength of thy almighty power. Let me feel thy heat course through me. So fast and hard it breaks me. Breaks me until I shatter like ice. Into slivers upon the damp ground. My blood soaking into this Earth. This Earth filled with so much death. Yes, Fallen, oh God! I love thy forever. With all of this heart that thy gave me. I will always do as thy wish, My Lord. Thy gave me life and now power. Forever and ever, Fallen, let me show you. Show you my love by causing misery to others."'' ''Ranks'' There are no ranks in Abyssalism. Many of them believe that ranks would corrupt the Abyssalism, as it has done in many other religions. They are all equally devoted to Lord Fallen. No one is better or more devoted follower than anyone else, thus they don't have ranks. ''Trivia'' * The philosophy and practices of Abyssalism are mirrored in the once-feared Indian religious cult of Thuggee, whose followers would commit ritualistic murder in honour of their goddess Kali. Category:Sociopaths Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:CIS Productions Category:Murderers Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Fanatics Category:Nazis Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Immortals Category:Love Haters Category:Groups Category:Organization Category:Abyssals Category:The Fallen Legion Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:New World Order Category:Scary Characters Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Controversial